HiddeN
by iraiueok102
Summary: KyuMin HIDDEN [ CHAPTER 2 UP! ] / "... Lima tahun menjalin hubungan, tebakanku ternyata benar. Kekasihku sendiri tidak mencintaiku. Lalu, aku apa? Aku seperti mencintai bayanganku sendiri..." / "wanita dengan penampilan sederhana, mempunyai hati yang lebih tulus dibandingkan dengan wanita berpenampilan mencolok, Oppa."
1. Chapter 1

**-HiddeN-**

**KYUMIN PAIRING!**

**DON'T COPY PASTE! THIS IS MY IDEA!**

if you don't like _'the story'_ or _'KYUMIN'_ or _'GS'_, PLEASE... DON'T READ & GO AWAY! OK?!

**.**

**.**

**owh... sorry, don't copy paste! This is real idea for my mind!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Memasuki winter, banyak orang memilih untuk berdiam diri di dalam rumah maupun apartement mereka. Duduk di atas bantal penghangat, menonton tayangan favorit, serta menikmati semangkut ramyeon panas yang masih mengeluarkan asap. Nikmat.

Berbeda dengan Donghae. Tak peduli cuaca panas, salju, ataupun badai besar sekalipun. Ia harus melawan rasa malasnya untuk tetap bekerja. Meskipun, rintangan kecil maupun besar datang menghampirinya. Benar-benar wajib dicontoh.

Seperti saat ini, mobil yang sebelumnya berhasil membawa dirinya ke kantor, kini mau tak mau, Donghae harus bersabar dikarenakan salah satu ban mobilnya bocor. Rasanya, percuma saja jika ia memaksa untuk membawa mobilnya ke bengkel. Ban yang bocor, tak mampu melewati jalanan yang penuh dengan es.

Sayangnya, _i-Phone_ putih miliknya pun terpaksa mati karena baterai habis. Lebih miris lagi adalah, saat tau dirinya tidak membawa cas-an ataupun alat pengisi baterai lainnya. Meminta pertolongan orang lainpun, sangat tidak mungkin. Mengingat, dirinya orang terakhir di kantor tersebut. Saat winter seperti ini, jam pulang kantor di Seoul selalu dipercepat. Dengan alasan, keamanan.

Donghae menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, dan melepaskannya dengan berat. Tidak ada pilihan lain untuknya, selain melawan serbuan es-es kecil yang datang beramai-ramai dari langit. Tak lupa, sebelum ia berlari melawan winter, ia membuka pintu mobilnya untuk mengambil kotak pink dari dalam dashboard _Hyundai_ merahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_ Ting dong deng… Ting dong deng…_

Intercom pemilik kamar apartement nomor **115**, _Dream Hill_, salah satu apartement yang terbilang cukup mewah di kawasan _Yeouido_ tersebut, berbunyi. Pemiliknya yang tengah asyik menonton serial drama, segera berlari mendekati arah pintu.

"_nuguseyo?_" ujar gadis tersebut dengan sedikit berteriak. Tapi, tak ada tanggapan dari luar.

Segera ia menekan tombol _'open'_ yang terdapat di gagang pintu. Seketika bunyi _'nit nit'_ terdengar. Tanda bahwa kunci telah terbuka.

"_noona_, kenapa lama sekali membuka pintu?!" suara pria berasal dari arah luar.

Gadis pemilik kamar nomor **115** tersebut membuka pintu, dan mendapati seorang pria tinggi dengan jaket tebal berwarna merah, serta kulit tubuhnya yang terlihat sedikit pucat karena dinginnya cuaca hari ini, tengah membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah di tangan kanannya. Tersenyum padanya.

Senyumnya tak berlangsung lama setelah mengetahui gadis yang membukakan pintu untuknya, bukanlah orang yang dicarinya.

"_eoh! Agassi, neo nuguya?_" ujar pria tersebut penuh tanya.

"apa yang kau lakukan di apartementku?!" lanjutnya.

"_ye?_" gadis tadi mengernyit. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan pria yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang.

"maaf. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaanmu. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Kau itu siapa dan ada perlu apa?" lanjut gadis tadi tegas.

"_agassi_, ini kamar apartement nomor **116**. Aku pemiliknya." Pria tadi tetap memaksa. Meyakinkan gadis tersebut bahwa kamar yang dihuninya adalah miliknya

"_aniyo._ Ini kamar nomor **115** dan pemiliknya sangat jelas, yaitu aku. Lee Sungmin. Aku harap kau tidak sedang mabuk, Tuan. Kamar **116** ada di sebelah sana." Gadis yang mengaku bernama Sungmin tersebut menunjuk kamar yang tepat berada di sebelah kiri dari kamarnya.

Untuk lebih memastikan, Sungmin juga menunjuk papan nomor yang menempel di dinding sebelah pintu rumahnya pada pria asing itu. Pria tadi melirik ke arah yang di tunjuk Sungmin.

"apa kau sudah mengerti, Tuan?" tanya Sungmin mantap.

Setelah mendengar serta melihat penjelasan dari Sungmin, nampaknya pria asing tadi malu untuk berkomentar lebih jauh. Buktinya? Ia diam. Kedua bola matanya bergerak cepat. Seolah mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk meminta maaf pada gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya ini.

"umm… maafkan aku. Aku penghuni baru di apartement ini. Jadi… _ah!_ Angka lima milikmu persis seperti angka enam milikku. Maaf kalau aku sulit membedakannya." Sungmin melirik papan nomor miliknya. Memastikan bahwa yang dibicarakan pria ini benar.

"kau benar. Mungkin lusa akan ku ganti. Terima kasih sudah mengoreksi." Jawab Sungmin datar tapi, masih dengan kesopanannya.

"satu lagi! Aku tidak mabuk seperti yang kau bilang sebelumnya."

Sungmin menarik ujung bibir kanannya sedikit. Smirk. "_mianhamnida._" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya sebagai permintaan maaf.

"_aniyo._ Kau sama sekali tidak salah,"

"aku yang salah. Maaf, kalau waktumu terganggu karena pria yang tak jelas sepertiku." Pria tersebut ikut menundukkan kepalanya sebagai permintaan maaf pada Sungmin.

"ini."

Buket mawar merah yang sebelumnya dibawa pria tadi, diberikan pada Sungmin. Sungmin yang tak mengerti, hanya diam. Terkejut serta bingung, mengapa pria ini memberikan bunga untuknya?

"sebagai permohonan maaf." Jelas pria tadi, singkat.

"ah… begitu ya?" Sungmin menggaruk leher belakangnya. Ia baru mengerti maksud pria tadi.

"umm, apa… apa aku harus menerimanya?" tanya Sungmin gugup. Ah, kenapa juga ia harus gugup?

"aku tidak memaksamu untuk menerimanya."

Mendengar penjelasan pria ini, Sungmin merasa tak enak hati kalau ia menolak pemberian orang lain. Apalagi, mereka tinggal dalam apartement yang sama. Dan… Sungmin bukanlah orang yang sejahat itu.

"baiklah, aku terima." Kedua tangan Sungmin meraih buket mawar merah dari tangan pria itu sambil tersenyum kecil.

"namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Nona Lee Sungmin, terima kasih sudah memafkanku. Dan juga, maaf sudah menyita waktumu."

"_ah, ne_. Jangan berlebihan seperti itu. Aku sama sekali sedang tidak sibuk, Kyuhyun_-ssi_. Jadi, bersikap biasa saja padaku." Senyum Sungmin kali ini ikut mengembang. Begitupun dengan Kyuhyun, ia menunjukkan rentetan gigi putihnya pada Sungmin. Mengingat, situasi di antara keduanya mulai mencair. Tidak seperti sebelumnya.

"terima kasih untuk sebuket bunga mawarnya. _Nan joha. (aku suka)_"

"ah, sama-sama. Umm, aku permisi, Sungmin_-ssi_." Kyuhyun berpamitan pada Sungmin.

"_ne. Annyeonghi gyeseyo._"

Ucapan terakhir Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun harus mundur dua langkah, pergi dari hadapan Sungmin dan melangkah ke arah kamarnya, kamar nomor **116**. Sungmin? setelah Kyuhyun pergi darinya, ia segera menutup pintu rumahnya. Sejenak menatap buket mawar merah yang digenggamnya sejak tadi.

"lumayan." Ucapnya. Sambil kemudian berjalan ke ruang tengah. Melanjutkan menonton drama favoritnya yang sempat tertunda. Dengan penuh harap, drama yang ditontonnya belum selesai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah berjalan menuju halte, menunggu bus datang, serta menikmati perjalanan yang dingin karena salju di mana-mana, sampailah Donghae di halte tujuannya, _halte Yeouido_. Sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya, ia memilih untuk mampir ke _coffee shop_ yang tak jauh darinya, sedikit berlari.

Sepatunya yang dipenuhi hiasan putih yang disebabkan oleh salju, ia bersihkan terlebih dahulu di atas keset sebelum masuk ke dalam. Setelah dirasanya bersih, ia melangkah ke arah kasir untuk memesan.

Tatapannya beralih ke arah daftar menu yang tertera di etalase, di mana kasir berada. Sibuk memilih. Saat memilih seperti ini, rasa laparnya muncul. Ditambah, cuaca di luar sangat dingin. Cuaca dingin dapat membuat siapapun cepat lapar. Termasuk Donghae.

"satu _Smoked Beef Mushroom_ dan satu _Macchiato_ panas ukuran medium." Pesan Donghae pada kasir perempuan di depannya.

Sang kasir mulai mengetik pesanan Donghae serta menghitungnya. "satu _Smoked Beef Mushroom_ dan satu _Macchiato_ panas ukuran medium." Ulang kasir tersebut untuk menyesuaikan pesanan Donghae, dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari Donghae.

"total semua 29.000_won_, Tuan. Di bayar dengan kartu atau cash?"

"bayar cash saja. Sebentar." Donghae mengeluarkan dompet hitam miliknya dari balik jas creamnya, yang dibalut jaket tebal berwarna merah. Mengambil lembaran uang yang akan ia bayarkan untuk pesanannya.

"ini."

Kasir tersebut menerima uang dari Donghae, dan kembali menghitung pesanan Donghae dengan teliti. Setelah selesai, kasir tadi berbalik badan untuk menyiapkan pesanan pelanggannya itu. Selama kasir menyiapkan pesanannya, pandangan Donghae beralih ke sebuah poster besar yang di tempel di dekat kasir. Sebuah sayembara yang dirasanya cukup unik.

"ini pesanan anda, Tuan. Dan ini kembaliannya." Kasir tadi memberikan pesanannya pada Donghae. Di nametag yang menempel pada seragam kerjanya, tertulis sebuah nama, Victoria.

"_umm, cogiyo._ Aku perhatikan di poster itu ada tulisan sayembara. Sayembara… maksudnya?" tanya Donghae tak mengerti sambil menunjuk poster yang menempel rekat di dinding kasir. Berharap kasir ini menjelaskan sedikit untuknya.

"_ne. Majayo!_ Akan ada sayembara minum kopi dingin di sini. Syaratnya, harus berpasangan. Baik dengan pasangan anda, adik anda, maupun kakak anda. Tidak mengenal wanita atau pria, asal berpasangan, Tuan. Mungkin anda berminat, aku akan memberikan brosurnya untuk anda." Sang kasir mengambil lembaran brosur yang tersimpan di dekat komputernya.

"ini. Semua persyaratan tertulis lengkap di sana. Semoga anda tertarik." Donghae menerima brosur yang diberikan kasir wanita tadi, dan melihat sekilas.

"_ne. kamsahamnida._ Aku akan membacanya nanti, sambil menikmati makananku." Jawab Donghae polos sambil meraih nampan cokelat tua bersisi pesanannya. Saat ini dirinya memang tengah lapar. Satu porsi _Smoked Beef Mushroom_ yang ada di depannya, seolah memanggilnya untuk segera di lahap.

"_ah, ne. Jeosonghaeyo. Kamsahamnida, masitge deuseyo. (selamat menikmati)_" Ujar kasir wanita, Victoria dengan sangat ramah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah mendapati posisi yang pas, Donghae segera melahap _Smoked Beef Mushroom_ yang sebelumnya ia pesan. Diselingi _Macchiato_ hangat yang masih mengeluarkan asap putih, terasa lebih nikmat. Rasa dingin yang sebelumnya mengusik dirinya, perlahan menghilang. Tubuhnya menghangat. Inilah yang membuatnya malas untuk beranjak dari _coffee shop_ ini. Ke luar, sama dengan bertemu salju, lagi.

Suapan terakhir _Smoked Beef Mushroom_ miliknya, cukup membuat perutnya kenyang. Ia ingat dengan brosur yang diberikan kasir tadi. Tangan kanannya meraih brosur hijau yang tergeletak di atas nampan cokelat tua, dan membacanya dengan seksama.

"_mwoya ige?! Michigeta jinjja!_" omel Donghae setelah selesai membaca semua tulisan di dalam brosur yang masih di pegangnya. Tidak ada yang mendengar omelannya, karena Donghae memilih kursi di pojokan untuk lebih santai, nyaman, dan juga… jauh dari suara bising.

"menghabiskan sepuluh gelas kopi dingin ditambah es, dengan ukuran gelas super besar saat winter seperti ini?! _Eoh?_ Pemilik _coffee shop_ ini benar-benar sinting. Apa mereka ingin membunuh peserta lomba? _Tsk, jeongmal._ The owner must be crazy!" dengan bahasa campuran yang tidak tahu benar atau tidak, lagi-lagi Donghae kesal dengan sayembara yang diadakan oleh _coffee shop_ yang tengah ia kunjungi sekarang. Imbasnya, brosur yang dibacanya barusan, harus rela terlempar kembali ke atas nampan cokelat tua tadi. Tanpa harus peduli, ia menyeruput kembali sisa _Macchiato_ miliknya sampai tak bersisa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu per satu, Sungmin memasukkan mawar merah hasil pemberian pria bernama Cho Kyuhyun tadi, ke dalam vas bunga ukuran besar warna putih miliknya yang tak terpakai. Sebenarnya, ia berniat mengisi vas tersebut dengan bunga mawar, minggu depan. Beruntung, Kyuhyun, pria yang menjadi tetangga barunya itu, memberikannya bunga mawar merah secara Cuma-Cuma. Tak tanggung-tanggung, Kyuhyun memberinya satu buket. Dan Sungmin merasa beruntung sekali hari ini.

Tapi, tidak semudah itu. Sejak tadi ia memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk membalas kebaikan Kyuhyun? Memberi Kyuhyun uang sebagai pengganti bunga mawar? Sangat tidak sopan. Seolah dirinya tak menghargai pemberian Kyuhyun. Belum lagi, Kyuhyun akan sangat kecewa. Memberinya barang? kurang tepat. Sungmin baru saja mengenal Kyuhyun, dan status mereka adalah tetangga. Ia takut, Kyuhyun mengira yang tidak-tidak padanya. Idenya untuk memberikan Kyuhyun hasil masakannya, ia rasa pantas. Apalagi, Sungmin sangat senang kalau hasil masakannya dinikmati dan di sukai orang lain.

_ Ting dong deng… Ting dong deng…_

"_aigoo…_ kali ini siapa lagi yang salah ruangan?" ucapnya setelah intercome kembali berbunyi. Ia masih asyik dengan kegiatan barunya, mencabuti daun tua pada mawar merahnya.

_ Ting dong deng… Ting dong deng…_

"tunggu sebentaaaarrrr… ." kali ini Sungmin memilih berteriak. Ia beranjak dari kursi meja makan, dan berjalan ke arah pintu, lagi.

_ Ting dong deng… Ting dong deng…_

"_nuguseyo?_" jawabnya dengan suara keras, sambil memegang gagang pintu dan setelahnya menekan tombol _'open'_.

"_eoh? Oppa?! Wasseo?_ Ada apa kemari? _Aigoo…_ wajahmu pucat sekali. Ayo, cepat masuk!" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang tamu, Sungmin merangkul pundak pria yang tak lain adalah Donghae. Tamu kedua hari ini setelah Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ini." Donghae menyerahkan kantung plastik putih kecil, berlogo coffee shop yang sebelumnya ia kunjungi pada Sungmin setelah mereka berdua duduk di atas sofa putih ruang tengah.

"_aigoo…_ kau mengorbankan dirimu saat winter seperti ini, hanya untuk segelas kopi?" cerca Sungmin.

"aku membelinya untukmu." Bela Donghae.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya berat. Untuk soal satu ini, Sungmin selalu kehabisan kata-kata bila berargumen dengan Donghae. Donghae selalu saja membela dirinya di banding Sungmin.

Sungmin menarik nafasnya dalam. Mencoba untuk lebih sabar. "kalau kopi seperti ini, di dapurku banyak, _Oppa_. Aku bisa menyeduhnya kapanpun. Semauku. Tak perlu membuang uang seperti ini." Jelas Sungmin.

"aku pikir, wanita akan suka dan senang melihat _namja-chingu_nya membawa sesuatu untuk _yeoja-chingu_nya. Tapi, kenapa kau tidak suka seperti ini?"

Sungmin menangkap aroma kesal dari cara bicara Donghae padanya. Dengan segera, ia menangkup kedua pipi Donghae dengan kedua tangannya, dan mengusapnya lembut. "tidak denganku, _Oppa_." Jawab singkat Sungmin diakhiri senyuman manis miliknya.

Donghae membalas senyuman Sungmin namun, terlihat masam. Tatapannya menangkap kedua bola mata Sungmin dengan tajam. Menatap keindahan bola mata Sungmin, sekaligus mencari kejujuran dari matanya.

"kau tidak mencintaiku, kan?"

Sungmin melebarkan kedua matanya, serta mengernyitkan dahinya. Setelah Kyuhyun, kini Donghae berhasil membuatnya benar-benar bingung untuk satu hari ini. Tak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Donghae, yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya.

"kenapa kau diam?"

"kau tidak bisa menjawabnya, bukan?" lanjut Donghae dengan logat tajam, sedikit memaksa.

"_aniyo. Aku mencintaimu, Oppa_,"

"sangat." Lanjut Sungmin, masih menangkup kedua pipi Donghae. Untuk ucapan ini, ia mengatakannya dengan penuh keyakinan.

"tebakanku benar. Lima tahun menjalin hubungan, tebakanku ternyata benar. Kekasihku sendiri tidak mencintaiku. Lalu, aku apa? Aku seperti mencintai bayanganku sendiri. Belum lagi, kau tak pernah jujur denganku tentang perasaanmu padaku. Itu yang kau sebut cinta?" tutur Donghae dingin.

"mengumbar perasaan dalam suatu hubungan, bukan cinta, Donghae_-ssi._ Tidakkah itu nafsu? Jelas, bukan cinta yang sebenarnya. Cinta yang sebenarnya menurutku adalah, hanya Tuhan dan aku yang tahu. Alasan klasik, memang. Tapi, dengan sedikit perhatian yang kita berikan untuk kekasihku… ia akan tahu dengan sendirinya. Dengan perhatian, ia merasa diperhatikan. Dengan perhatian, ia akan menyadari cinta yang sesungguhnya seperti apa. Selanjutnya, rasa sayang serta cinta akan menyusulnya. Karena cinta adalah perhatian. Bukan pemberian." Sungmin masih mengusap kedua pipi Donghae lembut. Ia tidak tahu Donghae akan mengerti penjelasannya atau tidak, yang pasti, Sungmin mengeluarkan kata-kata tersebut dari lubuk hatinya.

"_oppa, saranghaeyo._"

Sungmin berusaha membentuk senyuman manis untuk Donghaenya tersebut. Namun, gagal untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Dengan segera Sungmin mengusap kedua pipinya dari air mata. Donghae yang melihatnya, ikut membantu mengusapnya dengan ibu jarinya.

"_arasseo, uljima._" Ucap Donghae lembut.

"dan selamat!" Sungmin dengan mata yang masih memerah, menoleh kembali pada Donghae. Ia tidak mengerti dengan kata 'selamat' dari mulut Donghae.

"Lee Sungmin, my princess of pumpkin… ,"

"selamat! kau masuk perangkapku! hahaha… ." Donghae tertawa terbahak-bahak karena berhasil mengerjai Sungmin. Sungmin sendiri masih diam, belum mengerti.

"dan selamat. Buku hasil karyamu yang berjudul **'Love & Liar'** akan segera diterbitkan! huuuuuu…!" ujar Donghae sangat girang. Berbeda dengan Sungmin yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan bodoh.

Donghae menghentikan kegirangannya. "kau tidak senang?" tanya Donghae.

"maksudmu buku hasil karyaku akan terbit, apa?"

Donghae menghempaskan tubuhnya keras ke pinggir sofa putih yang didudukinya bersama Sungmin. ia memilih untuk merebahkan tubuhnya, sambil memijat pelipisnya pelan.

"tadi siang, penerbit _Dream_ mengirim E-mail padaku." Kali ini, logat Donghae terdengar malas untuk menjelaskannya pada Sungmin.

"di sana tertulis, kalau bukumu akan mulai dicetak minggu depan, dan diterbitkan dua minggu berikutnya."

_ Plak._

Suara nyaring tersebut berasal dari betis Donghae yang dipukul oleh Sungmin dengan telapak tangannya. Sang pemilik mengusapnya sambil merasakan nyeri.

Sungmin menatap Donghae sejenak, dan… "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!"

"_OPPA, JINJJAYO? AAAAHHH… JEONGMALYO?! KYAAAAAAAA…!_" Donghae tak kuasa mendengar _yeoja-chingu_nya berteriak. Menutup kedua telinganya, pilihan tepat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"bukakan pintu untukku!" Pria berambut pirang yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar apartement nomor **116**, memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kantung celana setelah menelpon seseorang untuk membukakan pintu untuknya.  
><em>'nit-nit'<em> . Tanda pintu telah terbuka. Di baliknya, Kyuhyun menatap pria rambut pirang tadi dengan penuh tanya.

"kau dari mana?"

"biarkan aku masuk terlebih dahulu sebelum kau mewawancaraiku layaknya seorang **HRD**." Celetuknya. Ia masuk ke dalam tanpa suruhan dari sang pemilik apartement. Melepas sepatu kulit hitamnya, dan berjalan ke ruang tengah. Duduk di sofa hitam, meraih remote tv, kemudian memindahkan channel tv yang tengah ditonton Kyuhyun.

"_yak!_ Lee Hyukjae, bersikaplah sopan di rumah orang! Aku sedang menonton berita." Bentak Kyuhyun yang tak rela channel tv yang tengah di tontonnya, dipindah oleh Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menampakkan smirknya. "sejak kapan seorang Kyuhyun menyukai berita?" ledek Hyukjae.

"sejak bertemu gadis pemilik kamar apartement nomor **115**." Hyukjae menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri, dengan meniru suara Kyuhyun.

"benar, kan?"

"_ish!_" Kyuhyun memilih untuk merebut kembali remote tv miliknya. Namun, sayang… gagal. Disaat Kyuhyun ingin merebut, Tangan Hyukjae yang tengah memegang remotenya, ia alihkan ke arah lain. Menghindari sentuhan Kyuhyun.

"aku baru tahu kalau kau mempunyai tetangga cantik di sini. Pantas saja kau pindah ke apartement ini. Ada berlian tersembunyi. Hahaha… ." Hyukjae tertawa lepas. Tak peduli dengan tatapan tajam dari Kyuhyun yang duduk di samping kanannya.

"tapi… trikmu yang tadi itu sangat bagus! Kau belajar dari mana? Bahkan, aku sendiripun tidak mengajari hal tadi. Kau belajar dengan siapa, Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Hyukjae penasaran.

"mulutmu benar-benar tidak pernah sekolah." Celetuk Kyuhyun tajam.

"_aniyo._ Selama sekolah, mulutku tidak pernah ke mana-mana. Dia selalu bersamaku sampai aku lulus kuliah. Sekarang, kerjapun, dia masih bersamaku."

Kyuhyun benar-benar kesal dengan kata-kata Hyukjae yang dirasanya terlalu berlebihan untuk sekedar mengejek. Hanya saja, ia tak mau merusak harinya dengan kemarahan. Untuk menyiasatinya, ia hanya tersenyum, sabar.

"_ani._ Itu bukan trik khusus atau apapun. Aku benar-benar salah ruangan. Bunga yang aku berikan untuknya tadi, sebenarnya aku membelinya untuk Ahra _noona_. _Noona_ bilang, ia akan sampai di apartementku sebelum aku datang. Karena salah ruangan, terpaksa… untuk meminta maaf dan menutupi rasa maluku, aku memberikan bunganya untuk Lee Sungmin."

Hyukjae terkejut mendengar Kyuhyun menyebut nama Sungmin. "Sungmin? Lee Sungmin? gadis tadi namanya Sungmin? Lee Sungmin?!"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. "_wae?_ Kau mengenalnya?"

Hyukjae terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu. "_umm… ani_. Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, sepertinya aku mengenal nama itu."

Hyukjae memilih untuk kembali menonton berita yang sebelumnya dilihat Kyuhyun, karena acara tv tidak ada yang seru saat sore hari. Sambil terus berpikir tentang nama 'Lee Sungmin'. begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Hyukjae merasa gerak-gerik sahabatnya tersebut, terlihat aneh setelah bertemu gadis tadi._ 'Ah, semoga ini salah'_, pikirnya.

**-TBC-**

_**NB**__**: maaf… typo di mana-mana ya? Sebenernya gak ada niatan buat ff baru. Karena ff lama belom beres :(**_

**_ini bener2 di luar dugaan karena inspirasinya dapet dari talas goreng dooonggg….. gak tau kenapa gini hasilnya -_-_**


	2. Chapter 2

**-HiddeN-**

**PART 2**

**KYUMIN PAIRING!**

**DON'T COPY PASTE! THIS IS MY IDEA!**

**if you don't like ****_'the story'_**** or ****_'KYUMIN'_**** or ****_'GS'_****, PLEASE... DON'T READ & GO AWAY! OK?!**

**.**

**.**

**owh... sorry, don't copy paste! This is real idea from my mind!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_(kalau bisa, bacanya sambil dengerin lagunya Sunny Hill – Once in Summer)_

Donghae tak henti-hentinya memandang ke arah luar dari balik jendela apartement di mana Sungmin tinggal. Melihat salju yang semakin sore, semakin lebat saja, membuatnya putus asa. Ia tak mau berperang kembali melawan salju-salju itu. Membayangkan dinginnya saja, bulu kuduknya ikut berdiri. Apalagi merasakan langsung untuk kesekian kalinya? Oh, tidak. Terima kasih.

Tak jauh dari Donghae, Sungmin yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa sebuah buku bersampul ungu, tersenyum melihat wajah polos Donghae dari arah samping.

"ada masalah?" ucap Sungmin membuka pembicaraan mereka. Sungmin kini berada di samping kanan Donghae, ikut memandang salju yang turun dari balik jendela.

"ada." Jawab Donghae singkat tanpa melirik sedikitpun ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin mengernyit. "ada? Masalah apa? _Oppa_ bisa menceritakannya padaku. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

Kali ini Donghae menoleh ke samping kanan, di mana Sungmin berada. "begitu ya?" Sungmin mengangguk penuh tanpa harus berpikir.

"kau lihat di luar sana?" Donghae menggerakkan dagunya ke arah luar jendela pada Sungmin. Sungmin mengikutinya.

"Han gang?"

Donghae menghela napasnya pelan namun, terdengar berat. Perlahan, lengan kanannya merangkul pundak Sungmin, membawanya lebih dekat. "Sungminku yang pintarrr… lihat yang ku tunjuk." Kali ini Donghae menunjuknya dengan ibu jari.

"jembatan?" tebak Sungmin polos tanpa dosa.

Raut Donghae sedikit kesal serta mendengus, mendengar jawaban polos dari sang kekasih. "ck, yang putih, Lee Sungmin… yang putih! Bukan Han gang! Apalagi jembatan,"

"kau benar-benar membuatku gemas. Kau ingin aku menciummu, ya?"

_Pluk. _Buku yang Sungmin peluk sedari tadi, mendarat di kepala Donghae. Begitu cepat.

"hentikan pikiran kotormu, _Oppa_!"

Buku yang sebelumnya sempat mendarat di kepala Donghae, kini beralih ke tangan sebelah kiri. Tangan kanan Sungmin menyambut lengan Donghae yang masih menggantung di pundaknya. Meraihnya dengan lembut.

"ada apa dengan salju?" lanjutnya. Sungmin berusaha melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Donghae.

Donghae diam sejenak. "_aniya._ Tidak ada apa-apa." Senyumnya mengembang untuk Sungmin.

"aku menginap, ya?"

"_oppa_ ka-upppffttt"

Tangan kiri Donghae yang menganggur, ia segera mengarahkannya cepat, membekap mulut Sungmin. Bukan untuk pertama kali, kedua, ataupun ketiga kalinya. Donghae hafal betul, Sungmin sudah pasti akan menolak permintaannya untuk menginap di apartementnya malam ini. Karena itu, ia segera membekap mulut Sungmin.

"mobilku… ku tinggal di kantor. Ban kanannya bocor. Aku belum menghubungi bengkel karena _i-phone_ku mati. Kau tahu, aku datang ke apartementmu hari ini dengan bus. Lari melawan salju yang dinginnya _bbrrr..._ ." Sungmin yang awalnya tak suka dengan ulah Donghae yang membekapnya, kini diam pasrah. Mendengar seksama cerita Donghae yang menurutnya_'sedih'_ . Bahkan lebih menyedihkan ketimbang memotong lima buah bawang.

Setelah dirasanya cukup, Donghae melepas bekapannya. "itupun, kalau kau tega melihatku mati kedinginan."

Bibir kanan Sungmin tertarik, membentuk smirk usai mendengar pernyataan Donghae yang sangat berlebihan. Konyol. Yah, Donghae memang seperti itu. Bersikap berlebihan untuk mendapat belas kasih dari orang lain. Termasuk pada Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelan kemeja putih panjang serta celana hitam panjang, masih melekat di tubuh atletis milik Donghae. Bagian lengannya yang panjang, ia lipat sampai batas siku. Selama ditinggal Sungmin mandi, tubuhnya sedari tadi nyaman bersandar di atas sofa putih yang tepat berhadapan dengan tv, sambil membaca buku yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja.

Dengan raut wajah yang terlihat serius, tangan Donghae kembali membuka lembaran-lembaran kertas putih yang di dalamnya terdapat tulisan-tulisan dengan tinta hitam. Sesekali, dahi serta alisnya ikut mengernyit. Merasakan langsung maksud cerita dalam buku tersebut.

"_oppa_, jangan bilang sore ini kau tak mau mandi!"

Sungmin berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya sambil membenarkan handuk yang membungkus rambutnya yang masih basah. Berharap Donghae menjawab pertanyaannya namun, Donghae tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan membacanya. Dan sepertinya, suara Sungmin yang menyuruhnya mandi itupun, ia tak mendengarnya.

"**_OPPA…!_**" Sungmin mengeraskan suaranya.

"_eooohh…_ ." Donghae menjawabnya pelan namun, sangat santai.

Penasaran, Sungmin mendekati sofa putih miliknya. "ah, _Oppa _membacanya?" ucap Sungmin saat tubuhnya berada dekat dengan Donghae. Kemudian, ia duduk di tempat yang sama seperti Donghae.

"buku apa ini? Tak ada judul ataupun nama penulisnya." Donghae menggerutu. Masih membaca bukunya, tanpa melirik ke arah Sungmin yang duduk di dekat kakinya.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengambil remote yang tergeletak di atas meja, dan menyalakan tv untuk mencari acara musik. "itu buku yang sebentar lagi akan terbit,"

"aku penulisnya. Kenapa?" lanjut Sungmin.

Donghae menelan salivanya berat, dan tubuhnya bangkit dari sofa. Sehingga kini, tubuhnya sejajar dengan Sungmin. Duduk di samping Sungmin. "kau menghabiskan waktu malammu hanya untuk membuat cerita murahan seperti ini, _chagiya_?"

"padahal ceritanya sangat sederhana tapi, kenapa penerbit _Dream_ itu menerima naskahmu dengan mudah?" tanya Donghae tak percaya.

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Donghae yang ada di samping kanannya. "wanita dengan penampilan sederhana, mempunyai hati yang lebih tulus dibandingkan dengan wanita berpenampilan mencolok, _Oppa_. Begitupun dengan sebuah buku. Cerita sederhana yang mengandung arti akan lebih dipahami pembaca dan mendapat tempat di hati mereka daripada buku dengan cerita rumit tapi, tak mengandung arti." Jelasnya.

"seperti pepatah, don't judge a book by it's cover!"

Sungmin merebut buku tadi dari tangan Donghae, dan menutupnya cepat. Setelahnya, ia menjulurkan lidahnya pada Donghae, _'merong'_.

"kenapa kau menutupnya? Aku lupa tadi sudah sampai halaman berapa?!" Sungmin menutup kedua telinganya, menolak mendengar rengekan anak asuhnya, ah, bukan. Kekasihnya.

"_ck._ Baiklah. Lee Sungmin, bukumu bagus. Tulisanmu rapi. Ceritanya juga sangat menarik. Sangat!" Donghae berusaha untuk membujuk Sungmin.

_Cup._

Satu kecupan singkat dari Sungmin mendarat di pipi kiri Donghae. _Alat_ ampuh untuk membuatnya berhenti bicara.

"terima kasih atas semua pujianmu untukku, _Oppa_." Ucapnya begitu manis.

"kau mengecupku? Kau menciumku?" lirih Donghae tak percaya.

Sungmin menahan tawanya melihat tampang Donghae yang terlihat bodoh. "aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu. Cepatlah mandi. Sudah hampir malam. Mandi malam tak baik bagi tubuh,"

"dan aku akan menyiapkan makan malam. _Oppa_ ingin ku masakkan apa?" ujar Sungmin sambil beranjak dari sofa putih, tak lupa membawa buku yang sebelumnya dibaca Donghae.

"apa yang kau masak, aku pasti akan melahapnya sampai habis." Jawab Donghae pasti.

Sungmin berjalan ke arah dapur. "ah, sayang sekali, hari ini aku tidak meminta kotoran Heebum. Jadi, aku tidak bisa membuat masakan kesukaanmu, _Oppa._"

"_mworago?!_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kacamata minus yang menempel di batang hidungnya yang mancung itu, semakin memperlihatkan dan memperjelas bahwa dirinya sangatlah tampan. Kyuhyun, ditemani sahabatnya, Hyukjae, sibuk membuka kertas-kertas yang berasal dari lima buah amplop besar berwarna cokelat. Mereka berdua berada di ruang kerja, apertement Kyuhyun. Tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Beberapa saat, tatapannya berubah tajam. Memandang sebuah amplop dengan nama yang sudah ia kenal sebelumnya. Ia meraihnya. Kemudian, melemparnya ke arah Hyukjae. Ke hadapannya. "untuk yang itu, jadwalkan fan sign bulan depan." Suruhnya tegas, tak terbantahkan.

"bulan depan?"

"bulan depan itu dua minggu lagi, Cho Kyuhyun. Banyak proses yang harus dijalani. Apa tidak terlalu cepat?" Hyukjae menggerutu pada orang yang berada di depannya.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah pintu. "itu tanggung jawabmu. Kalau kau dan anak buahmu bekerja cepat, kalian bisa mengejarnya." Tutur Kyuhyun dengan nada yang terdengar santai dan meninggalkan Hyukjae sendiri dari ruang kerja.

Setelah tubuh serta bayangannya menghilang dari balik pintu, Hyukjae melempar kembali amplop besar yang sebelumnya ia terima dari Kyuhyun. Berdecak kesal. Karena lagi-lagi, Kyuhyun selalu menyuruhnya seperti ini. Mendadak. Selalu. Membuatnya kembali berpikir keras untuk menyusun rencana kerja lebih cepat dan merampungkannya dengan sempurna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae menekan tombol angka di layar touchscreen _i-phone_ putihnya yang baru saja dinyalakan. Tangan kirinya sibuk menggosok kepalanya yang basah dengan handuk.

"Shindong _hyung_, aku minta tolong agar anak buahmu membawa mobilku yang ku parkir di kantor."

_"…"_

"_ani._ Ban kanannya bocor. Kebetulan, aku tidak membawa ban cadangan."

_"…"_

"_ne. gomapta, hyungnim._"

Donghae mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Shindong. Ia kembali menaruh _i-phone _putihnya di atas meja rias Sungmin, dan melanjutkan mengeringkan rambut sambil berjalan ke arah lemari baju.

Sebentar. Jangan mengira kalau Donghae sering menginap di apartement Sungmin! menginap saja, baru ia lakukan malam ini. Tentu, dengan persetujuan Sungmin. Sungmin sendiri, termasuk tipe wanita yang tak mudah menerima pria di dalam apartementnya. Kebetulan, letak apartement Sungmin dengan tempat Donghae bekerja, bisa ditempuh dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit. Kadang, tiap jam istirahat kantor, Donghae datang ke apartement untuk istirahat sejenak, dan menikmati masakan Sungmin. Itupun kalau Sungmin berada di apartementnya. Tak lupa, Donghae selalu membawa baju ganti yang di titipkan di apartement ini.

_Tok tok tok._

"_oppa,_ kau sudah selesai mandi?" suara Sungmin dari luar.

"_ne. Wae?_" jawab Donghae sambil mengenakan kaos putih pendeknya.

"_jja. Palli nawa (cepatlah keluar)!_ Makanannya sudah siap. Aku tunggu di meja makan, ya."

"OK!" jawab Donghae singkat dengan Inggrisnya. Kedua tangannya apik mengambil sebuah kotak pink yang sebelumnya ia ambil dari dalam dashboard _Hyundai_nya siang tadi, dari dalam tas kerjanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin mengerjapkan kedua matanya saat melihat Donghae berjalan ke arah meja makan, ke arahnya. "oohh... _Oppa, meositda (oppa, kau tampan sekali)_." Sungmin memuji Donghae.

Donghae yang hanya memakai celana tidur panjang kotak-kotak berwarna dark blue, serta kaos putih, dengan handuk warna cream yang menggantung tepat di pundaknya itu, tersenyum puas. "of course." Ujarnya mantap.

"eeeyyyy… ." sorak Sungmin kecewa saat mendengar jawaban Donghae yang begitu percaya diri dengan ketampanannya.

Donghae menarik kursinya yang berhadapan dengan Sungmin. Duduk. Tatapannya beralih ke atas meja makan, di mana makanan tersedia dengan rapi di sana. "sup rumput laut, telur dadar, dan… ." Donghae menyebut satu per satu makanan yang tersedia.

"kimchi." Timpal Sungmin, diakhiri sebuah senyuman puas. Karena Donghae menyukai makanannya itu.

"perlu ku ambilkan?" tawar Sungmin pada Donghae.

"_aniyo. Gwaenchana._ Aku akan mengambilnya sendiri." Jawab Donghae. Ia tak mau membuat Sungmin tambah repot karenanya, setelah memasak banyak untuknya malam ini.

Perlahan, Donghae beranjak dari duduknya. Membuat Sungmin yang akan menyendok nasi, mengikuti gerak-geriknya.

"_oppa_, kau mau kemana?" Sungmin menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya, sambil menunggu jawaban Donghae. Ia mengernyit saat tahu Donghae berjalan ke arahnya.

_Cup._

Kecupan pelan nan hangat dari Donghae, mendarat tepat di pipi kiri Sungmin. Sungmin yang tengah mengunyah, menghentikan kegiatannya tersebut. Ia tak menyangka Donghae akan menciumnya sebelum mereka makan bersama.

"_gomawo_." Tutur Donghae lirih.

Sungmin mengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap Donghae yang masih berdiri di dekatnya. "_musun iriya?_ _(ini… apa maksudnya?)_" Sungmin tak mengerti dengan tingkah Donghae yang terlalu manis menurutnya.

"ucapan terima kasih." Ujar Donghae singkat.

"untuk?" lanjut Sungmin.

Donghae mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Sungmin. Berlutut. "karena sudah bersamaku selama ini."

"_oppa_, kau-"

"lima tahun bersama, walaupun masih tahap berpacaran, tentu bukan hal yang mudah. Baik orang lain, atupun kau dan aku. Kita. Kita berdua,"

"Aku yang terlalu kekanak-kanakkan. Aku yang egois. Aku yang selalu merepotkanmu, membuatmu malu, dan sifat-sifatku yang lainnya, kau selalu sabar dengan semua itu. Sesekali, aku melihatmu menangis karena semua itu. Tapi, kau masih setia di dekatku. Sampai saat ini." Tutur Donghae.

"bukan candle light dinner. Bukan di atas bukit berbintang. Bukan di tepi pantai. Tapi, di sini." Donghae meraih kotak pink yang sebelumnya ia sembunyikan di balik handuk yang melingkar di pundaknya. Sungmin memperhatikannya seksama.

Donghae membuka kotak pink miliknya. Sebuah cincin emas putih dengan satu bulatan kecil batu permata di tengahnya, berkilau indah akibat pantulan cahaya lampu.

"jadilah istriku."

_'jadilah istriku'._ Kalimat yang berhasil membuat mulut Sungmin mengatup tak percaya. Melamar? Yah, Donghae melamarnya saat akan makan malam. Saat winter. Tidakkah itu hal yang manis?

Niat awal Donghae yang ingin melamar Sungmin di tempat yang romantis, pupus. Ini karena hal-hal yang tak terduga sebelumnya. Ban mobil yang bocor dan tanpa mereka tahu, salju turun semakin deras. Saat mandi tadi, Donghae tak henti-hentinya mengumpulkan ide untuk melancarkan aksinya tersebut. Beruntung, Sungmin mengizinkannya untuk menginap. Sehingga, ia bisa menjalankan rencananya. Melamar Sungmin.

"_oppa._"

Sungmin kembali diam. Ia sendiri tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi dan sangat terkejut dengan aksi dari kekasihnya, Donghae. Lima tahun lalu, pria pertama yang meminta dirinya untuk menjadi kekasih Donghae, melamarnya?

Sungmin menelan salivanya berat, dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "_mianhae, hajiman… _." Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya setelah mendengar kata maaf dari Sungmin. Sungmin menolaknya?

Kedua mata Sungmin mulai berkaca-kaca. "lima tahun yang lalu, seorang pria datang ke rumahku. Saat itu… hujan sangat deras. Orang tuaku memaksaku untuk menemuinya karena mereka tak tega melihat pria itu basah kuyup. Padahal, dia tahu kalau saat itu… aku sudah tak ingin berkenalan dengan pria setelah masa kelamku." Sungmin sedikit terisak mengenang masa lalunya.

"terlepas dari itu semua, aku sangat berterima kasih pada pria itu. Lee Donghae. Pria yang mengenalkanku apa arti hidup berpasangan. Lee Donghae berhasil membuka hatiku dan mengajarkanku apa itu cinta. Lee Donghae selalu menyebutku wanita sempurna walaupun, pada kenyataannya aku tak sempurna itu." Satu butir air mata, jatuh di atas pipi kanan Sungmin. dan disusul di pipi kanannya.

"_oppa, nan jeongmal haengbokhada_. _(oppa, aku benar-benar bahagia)_"

Sungmin menubrukkan badannya pada Donghae. Sambil menangis pelan, Sungmin memeluk Donghae sangat erat. Seolah tak mau lepas dari sosok pria yang dicintainya itu.

"_Saranghaeyo._"

Dengan ucapan terakhir Sungmin, Donghae membalas pelukan Sungmin. Mengusap kepalanya pelan, sambil mengecupnya lembut.

"Lee Sungmin, _nado saranghae_."

Tanpa harus Sungmin mengatakan sesuatu, Donghae menyimpulkan sendiri kata-kata yang di ucapkan Sungmin sebelumnya. Sungmin menerima lamarannya. Tangis yang dihasilkan Sungmin, tiba-tiba menjadi tangis kebahagiaan bagi Sungmin. Juga bagi Donghae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"cepatlah menikah."

Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajahnya ke arah suara tersebut berasal. Dilihatnya seorang pegawai coffee shop sekaligus teman wanitanya, Victoria, berdiri di dekatnya sambil membawa dua buah gelas putih, berisi cairan cokelat panas. Minuman kesukaannya. _Machiato_.

Pekerjaannya yang mulai padat, membuatnya terlihat sedikit stress. Belum lagi, tidak sinkronnya dirinya dengan Hyukjae. Selalu berbeda pendapat. Keduanya diberi rasa ego yang tinggi oleh Tuhan. Memilih untuk keluar dari apartementnya, menyambangi coffee shop yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempatnya tinggal, pilihan tepat.

Victoria menaruh dua gelas tadi di atas meja. Satu diantaranya, ia berikan pada Kyuhyun. Tangannya membuka topi dark blue setelan seragam kerjanya, dan menarik kursi kosong di sebelah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meraih kopi pemberian Victoria. "sedang ku pikirkan." Ia menyeruputnya pelan.

"bagus!" ucap Victoria mantap.

"kalau ternyata kau menikah denganku... ." Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Victoria. Victoria menatapnya dengan tatapan tak suka.

"_otte_?" lanjutnya

Victoria meraih topinya dan menaruhnya di atas kepala Kyuhyun. Menutup kepalanya sampai batas hidung. "menikahlah dengan topi kerjaku. Kalian terlihat sangat serasi. Aku memberi restu penuh."

"hahaha… ." Kyuhyun tertawa sedikit keras. Sambil melepaskan topi dari kepalanya. Beruntung, coffee shop yang didatanginya sepi.

"_waeyo_? Bukannya kau sudah lama menyukaiku?" tanya Kyuhyun ditambah sedikit candaan.

Victoria menyeruput kopinya pelan. "Cho Kyuhyun itu… temanku. _Chingu_. Cho Kyuhyun itu… sudah seperti saudaraku. Kakakku. _Oppa._ Aku tidak mau merusak persaudaraan kita. Kau ingat itu!" jelas Victoria setelah menghabiskan setengah coklat panasnya. Sedikit mengancam Kyuhyun.

Senyum Kyuhyun melebar, menandakan ia sangat senang. Bahagia dan beruntung bertemu teman, sekaligus saudara seperti Victoria. Sebesar apapun masalah yang ditimpanya, Victoria selalu siap sedia mendengar semua keluh kesahnya. Orang tua merekapun, sudah saling kenal. Jadi, tak ada kata canggung bagi mereka berdua.

Victoria menggeser kursinya, lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya segera menyentuh kedua pundak Kyuhyun. Menggeser tubuh Kyuhyun untuk berhadapan dengannya. "lihat aku!" pintanya, dan Kyuhyun menurut.

Dengan tatapannya yang tajam, Victoria menatap kedua bola mata Kyuhyun. Menganalisanya lebih dalam. Berakhir dengan senyum yang tertahan. "_arasseo!_"

"kau sedang jatuh cinta, ya?!" tebaknya dengan nada yang begitu ceria. Kyuhyun yang ditatapnya, diam saja.

"ah! Bunga mawar yang ku beli siang tadi, bagaimana? Kau sudah memberinya pada gadismu itu? Berhasil tidak? Aku ingin dengar ceritanya! _Palli!_"

"sssttt…!" Kyuhyun menaruh ibu jari di atas bibirnya. Menyuruh Victoria untuk diam.

"sudah." Jawabnya Singkat.

"baguslah kalau begitu. Berarti perjuanganku melawan salju hari ini tidak sia-sia. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, kau bisa mentraktirku makanan mahal. Apa saja yang penting mahal. Tiga restoran? Lima restoran? Ah, terserah kau saja. Tapi… ,"

"kau belum cerita siapa nama gadis itu."

Victoria meminta jawaban Kyuhyun. "siapa?" ia tak berhenti memandangi Kyuhyun. Berharap Kyuhyun mau bercerita padanya.

Dari semua rentetan pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan Victoria untuknya, hanya pertanyaan terakhir yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum kecil. Wajahnya menghangat mendengar pertanyaan _'siapa?', _masuk ke dalam gendang telinganya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Malam dingin dengan suhu menyentuh -1˚ ini, sepertinya dirasa sangat panas. Buktinya, keringat kecil muncul di keningnya begitu saja. Ah, jatuh cinta mengalahkan segalanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"kebesaran ya?" tanya Donghae seusai memakaikan cincin di jari manis tangan kanan Sungmin. terlihat sedikit longgar.

"_gwenchana_. Aku akan memakainya sebagai liontin di kalungku." Sungmin meraih lehernya. Membuka kaitan kalung yang melingkar di lehernya.

Jari-jari tangan kirinya melepas cincin yang sebelumnya Donghae pakaikan untuknya. Memasukkan salah satu ujung dari kalung tadi ke dalam cincin, dan kembali memasangnya pada leher.

"_otte?_"

"_yeoksi… fashionista jinjja_!" puji Donghae sambil membentuk sebuah screen tiruan, dengan menggunakan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari kedua tangannya.

"_Oppa_, sepertinya semua masakanku berubah menjadi makanan dingin." Tutur Sungmin sambil memandang sedih semua masakannya.

Donghae ikut memandangi makanan di atas meja makan. "sepertinya begitu."

Sungmin menghela nafasnya berat, kemudian menoleh kembali ke arah Donghae. "ini semua karena _oppa_." Donghae menoleh cepat.

"_eoh?_"

"_Oppa_ melamarku sebelum makan. Dan lihat masakanku. Mereka pasti sedih karena aku tidak jadi melahapnya." Ujar Sungmin berimajinasi.

"_andwae! _Kau tidak boleh tidak makan! Kau harus makan!" Donghae mengambil sendok Sungmin, menyendok nasi, dan menaruh kimchi serta telur dadar di atasnya. Sendok tadi bergerak kmendekati mulut Sungmin.

"aaa… !" Donghae menyuruh Sungmin untuk membuka mulut. Menyuapinya.

"_mwoya_?!" ucap Sungmin tak terima dirinya diperlakukan layaknya anak kecil.

Donghae menunjukkan senyuman manisnya pada Sungmin. "aku tahu, kau itu lapar. Perutmu bunyi saat memelukku tadi."

Sungmin menahan senyumnya. Malu. Dengan sedikit usaha, Sungmin akhirnya membuka mulut. Menerima suapan dari calon suaminya tersebut. Mengunyahnya pelan. Namun, ada rasa yang menurutnya berbeda. Ah, suapan dari Donghae, dirasanya sangat nikmat. Berbeda dengan suapan lainnya. Apa inikah rasanya setelah dilamar seseorang? Pikirnya.

"Lee Sungmin… ." panggil Donghae.

"_ne_?"

Donghae memicingkan matanya. "kau tahu tidak, aku juga lapar." Celetuknya.

"_ah. Oppa mianhae._ Umm… siapa suruh _oppa_ menyuapiku?"

"tapi, ku lihat, kau menikmatinya. _Aigoo…_ ." Donghae mendengus pelan. Menaruh sendoknya di atas mangkuk Sungmin, dan berjalan kembali ke kursi di mana sebelumnya ia duduk.

"apa perlu ku panaskan lagi supnya?"

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "tidak usah. Supnya masih hangat."

"_arasseo_."

Sebelum menyantap makanannya, pandangan Donghae kembali beralih menatap Sungmin. Kalung dengan cincin pemberiannya dari hasil melamar Sungmin, terlihat sangat indah saat Sungmin yang memakainya. Ia kembali tersenyum.

Sungmin yang akan menyendok sup rumput laut, mendapati Donghae tersenyum padanya. "_oppa, waeyo_?"

"_aniyo._ _Chagiya_, makanlah yang banyak."

Sungmin tersenyum. "_neeee…_ ."

Sungmin menuruti perintah Donghae. Ia menyendok nasi dengan ukuran yang tidak seperti biasanya. Ini winter. Siapapun, akan menambah jatah makanannya lebih banyak dari hari biasa. Belum lagi, aksi lamaran Donghae yang sedikit menyita waktu makan malamnya, membuat keduanya semakin lapar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"perlu ku bantu untuk mencucinya?" tanya Donghae saat membantu Sungmin membereskan piring, mangkuk, serta sendok dan sumpit kotor ke tempat cuci piring.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak usah. Aku akan mencucinya besok pagi saja. Supaya tidak terlalu dingin."

Donghae mangangguk. Ia meraih gelas kosong bekasnya dan menuangkan teh hangat yang dibuat Sungmin. Meneguknya sampai habis. "bunga mawar merah dari siapa? Kau membelinya?" tanya Donghae saat pandangannya menangkap vas bunga besar berisi mawar merah yang berdiri di samping tv.

"aku menaruhnya saat _oppa _mandi tadi,"

"bukan aku yang membelinya. Pemberian seseorang." Lanjut Sungmin. Dirinya masih disibukkan dengan sisa makanan makan malamnya yang ia taruh ke dalam kotak makanan dan menyimpannya ke dalam lemari es agar tidak basi.

Donghae berjalan ke ruang tengah dan duduk di atas sofa putih. "seseorang?"

Setelah urusan dapur selesai, Sungmin mengikuti Donghae untuk menonton tv bersama. "siang tadi, ada pria salah kamar apartement. Dia bilang, apartementku ini, apartementnya." Donghae mendengarkan cerita Sungmin dengan serius.

"Jelas-jelas ini kamarku. Untuk memastikannya, aku menunjukkan nomor apartementku padanya. Dan ternyata, dia pemilik nomor **116**. Dia penghuni baru di apartement ini. _Oppa_, apa angka lima di papan nomor rumah punyaku sama persis dengan angka enam ya?"

"_aniyo._ Jelas berbeda. Memangnya kenapa?"

"pria itu bilang, angka lima punyaku, sama persis dengan angka enam miliknya. Aku bilang, lusa akan mengganti angka limanya." Sungmin menyudahi ceritanya dan memilih mengambil remote tv untuk menyalakan tv-nya.

"untuk apa menggantinya? Tidak perlu."

"aku takut, pria itu datang lagi karena salah ruangan." Sungmin memperjelas maksudnya.

"perlu ku antar?" tawar Donghae sambil menatap tv di depannya.

"tidak usah. Aku akan pergi dengan Wookie. Kebetulan lusa, Wookie ada janji dengan temannya."

"kencan lagi?" tebak Donghae yang di jawab tawa oleh Sungmin.

Sungmin menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas kedua kaki Donghae. Bersandar di sana sambil menyaksikan acara tv. "_molla_."

Tangan kanan Donghae yang menganggur, turun ke atas kepala Sungmin. Memainkan rambutnya lembut. Wangi vanilla yang dihasilkan shampoonya sore tadi, tercium oleh Donghae. "_arraseo. Josimhae_. _(aku mengerti. Hati-hati)_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=TBC=**

_**NB :**__** *sigh* sedih euy mau updatenya :( gak tau kenapa saya jadi mellooowww... begini setelah tiba2 baca si "confirm" kemaren sore :( :( selamat menikmati aja ya... :'(**_

_**say thanks to : **__GOT7mark93 / Cho Hyun Ah SparKins 137 / Bunnyming1186 / abilhikmah / dewi. / allea1186 / fariny / gyumin4ever / amuri Cho / bee / dan para readers yang sudi membaca FF ini :) _

_terima kasih review2nya. Ini aku lanjut ceritanya ya. Tapi, maaf kalo gaje. Karena aku sendiri, orangnya gaje -_- Umm, dari semua review, sebagian ada yg tebakannya bener loh. Kalo Hyuk kenal sama Ming sih... kurang tau. hahaha aku sengaja bikin Hyuk di sini 'namja'. Dan untuk pertanyaan, "banyak yg tersembunyi ya di ff ini?". Aku jawab, gak banyak2 juga sih. kira2 0,1% lah #gubraggg_

_terakhir, untuk yang ngedo'ain Hae cepet putus sama Ming, terima kasih. Semoga do'anya dikabul. Tapi, aku ngarepnya Ming cepet putus sama yang baru diconfirm kemaren. hahahaahahahahaa *ngeluarin taring*_


End file.
